DESCRIPTION : The Brazilian Anti-AIDS program is internationally recognized for introducing preventive measures to control the HIV/AIDS epidemic. The program includes the provision of HIV serology and antiretroviral treatment (ART) to the affected population. Despite the success of this program the disease continues to spread. In Brazil, it's estimated that close to 600.000 persons are HIV infected. The majority of patients receive care through a structured system of public STD/AIDS clinics and hospitals. Unfortunately, many of these clinics and hospitals do not have the necessary infrastructure to conduct quality research or are not associated to research oriented institutions, therefore potential opportunities for clinical, epidemiological and treatment studies are being lost. The purpose of this planning grant is to develop a regional HIV/AIDS research program to work together with regional clinical centers in planning and conducting HIV/AIDS research targeted to the areas of epidemiology, prevention, treatment, laboratory research and in support of future vaccine trial efforts. Toward the development of these goals, it is proposed that a Comprehensive International Program of Research on AIDS (CIPRA) be established at the University of Caxias do SuI (UCS), Brazil to support the establishment of this program. The general objectives of the proposed South Brazilian AIDS Research Program (SBARP) is to stimulate, to promote and to conduct HIV/AIDS research through the provision of technical and laboratory infrastructure to collaborating clinical centers. The specific aims of the proposed work to be funded through the CIPRA R03 award include: I) To refine an HIV/AIDS research agenda suited to regional needs that includes epidemiological, clinical, and laboratory research programs, providing baseline information that are relevant for the design of future vaccine trials. 2) To assess infrastructure needs for site development that includes administrative and laboratory capacity needed to perform epidemiological, clinical and laboratory research programs that may lead to new methods to prevent and treat HIV infection. 3) To Introduce the CIPRA concept and the proposed South Brazilian AIDS Research Program to collaborators and experts during a workshop in Caxias do SuI to strengthen and formalize a research team. 4) To assemble and submit an application for a CIPRA Exploratory/Developmental grant.